Abrasive wheels of the generic kind, which may be in the form of abrasive roughing wheels or of abrasive cutting-off wheels, have an abrasive tool tightly fastened on the internal support provided with a hub. The wear of abrasive roughing wheels is in the range of not more than 50 to 70% of the original diameter, i.e. a considerable part of the abrasive tool does not wear out. This unworn portion is in the range of 30 to 50% of the original weight of the abrasive wheel. In like manner, a considerable part of the abrasive tool is not used up with abrasive cutting-off wheels. This remaining waste must be disposed of in special refuse dumps increasingly giving rise to problems, since the number of special refuse dumps is declining and the costs hereby incurred are increasing extremely.
It is known from DE 38 23 591 A1 to provide a disk-shaped body coated with an abrasive with a two-piece flange, which centrally accommodates the disk-shaped abrasive body on the one hand and which, on the other hand, is mountable.